Alison is dead
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'PLL, the Milennium Items'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison is dead**

 **It's almost 2 days since Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, along with Alison, defeated the evil queen of Atlantis.**

 **Now they are in the DiLurentis living room.**

"Girls...Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily, where is my daughter?" says Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mother, in anger.

"She's...dead." says Emily.

"You killed her? I'll make you pay for that." says Jessica, still angry.

"We did not kill Ali, she was our friend. She sacrificed herself to save the world from evil." says Spencer.

"What evil to you refer to, Spencer?" says Jessica.

"Shezienah, the evil queen of Atlantis." says Spencer.

"Atlantis is a myth." says Jessica.

"No, it is real." says Aria.

"Yeah, we've been there. That's the place where Ali died." says Hanna.

"Then bring me her body so I can give my little girl a proper funeral." says Jessica, slightly less angry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs DiLaurentis. Alison's body was...destroyed." says Emily.

"How?" says Jessica.

"Ali burned herself and the enemy in fire." says Emily.

"No!" says Jessica. "I refuse to believe such a stupid made up story. You girls will face a long time in prison for killing Alison, despite claiming to be her friend."

"We didn't kill her." says Spencer.

"Shut up! Save it for the judge." says Jessica.

"It's true. We'd never kill Ali, she was our friend. Trust us." says Aria.

"Leave my house, at once!" says Jessica, all angry again.

"C'mon, let's go..." says Spencer.

Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria leave the house.

"Me don't wanna end up in prison!" whines Hanna.

"None of us do, Han." says Aria in a mature tone.

"There's gotta be something we can do to make Alison's mom to believe us." says Hanna.

"I might have an idea." says Spencer.

"Oh, cool." says Hanna.

"Before we try I need to do some research. I'll see you all tomorrow." says Spencer.

"Alright. See y'all." says Aria.

The next day.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are outside the DiLaurentis house.

Spencer rings the door bell.

"You are no longer allowed here." says Jessica when she opens the door.

"Let us show you that we're telling the truth." says Spencer.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer reveal their Milennium Items.

"Avaadia!" says Aria.

"Jeniilon!" says Hanna.

"Exuudios!" says Emily.

"Zecuricum!" says Spencer.

The items glow with golden magic and in a flash of pink and white magic, the spirit of Alison appear.

Alison look a bit different, a few years older, as if she was about 22. She is taller and has D-cup boobs. Her outfit is a black tight t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Alison is not a physical living human again. She is a semi-transparent spirit.

"Alison?" says Jessica.

"Mom, I'm dead. Didn't the girls tell you?" says Alison.

"They did, but I thought they made it up." says Jessica.

"I am dead and it wasn't their fault. It was my own choice and I'm sure that the whole world would've been in danger now if I hadn't given my own life to destroy that evil bitch queen we met." says Alison.

"So you're saying that Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna did not kill you?" says Jessica.

"They'd never do that. They're my friends." says Alison.

"Okay, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica try to hug Alison, but since Alison doesn't have a solid body, Jessica fall forward on the ground.

"I'm a spirit, mom." says Alison.

"Yes, forgot that..." says Jessica.

"Farewell, mom. Always remember that I died like a hero. Remember the good things about me." says Alison as she return to the afterlife.

"Girls, can you make Alison come back for real and not just as a spirit...?" says Jessica.

"No, she no longer has a body. There's nowhere to bond her spirit here in the physical world." says Spencer.

"What about if I share my body with her? I'd do almost anything to get my little girl back." says Jessica.

"That would kill you. The human body can only be the home of one spirit at the time." says Spencer.

"Is there no way?" says Jessica.

"You could kill someone and give that person's body to Ali, but I am truly 100 % against such an evil act." says Spencer.

"So are we." says Emily, Hanna and Aria.

"Me too. It's not worth it to kill to get Alison back. Is that the only way?" says Jessica.

"The only one I know about." says Spencer.

"Please, find another way for me..." says Jessica.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily are surprised. They have never seen Jessica DilLaurentis beg like this before ever.

"We will try, but I can't promise anything." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Jessica.

For 4 days after that, Spencer does research, looking for a way to bring Alison back to life.

After having looked for 4 days, Spencer is very tired and ready to give up.

She almost fall asleep.

Aria enter Spencer's apartment.

"Have you found anything?" says Aria.

"No, but you're welcome to help me, if you'd like." says Spencer.

"I wanna help." says Aria as she grab one of the old books on the table and starts to read.

27 minutes later.

"Did you read this?" says Aria.

"No, what is it?" says Spencer.

"It's an ancient Egyptian reincarnations-ritual." says Aria. "Of course it might be no more than a myth, but many things from ancient Egypt does have a cerntain amount of basis in reality."

"They sure do. It's worth a try." says Spencer.

5 days later.

It's in the middle of the night in the garden outside the DiLaurentis house.

Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria sit in a circle on the grass.

"We pray to the Powers Above to return to us our friend named Alison who we truly miss so much." says Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer.

In the middle of the circle they form is Alison's computer.

They plan to store her spirit in her computer until they can find a way to give her a new real body.

Suddenly there is a flash of white magic, but instead of Alison, Shadi appears.

"It is very unlikely that the thing you have there can hold the spirit of your friend." says Shadi.

"Yes, but it is worth a try." says Emily.

Shadi disappear.

In a flash of pink magic, Alison's spirit appear.

"Chicks, no need to bring me back. I'm kinda happy in the afterlife." says Alison.

"We do this for your mother." says Emily.

"For mom? How typical. She can't let me go. Do us all a favor and help her to move on instead of wasting time and power to try and bring me back again." says Alison.

"We have to try. We promised your mom to do this." says Aria.

Hanna switch on Alison's computer.

"Want to put me in my computer? If you're gonna bring me back, at least give a proper body, a sexy one." says Alison.

"Right now we can't, so we'll keep you in your computer until we find a way to give you a body." says Spencer.

Alison's spirit is absorbed into the computer.

Alison's face ( as she looked like when she was alive ) appear on the computer screen.

"It worked." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Thanks, ladies." says Alison.

"How did it go?" says Jessica as she exit the house.

Hanna turn the computer around so Alison can talk to her mom.

"Mom." says Alison.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" says Jessica as she sit down in the grass in front of the computer.

"Yes, mom. It feels weird to be inside my computer. It's a bit cold in here, but otherwise I'm fine." says Alison.

"I wish you were in true physical form." says Jessica.

"Mom, it's sweet that you wanna bring me back, but I'd prefer to be in the afterlife. Things are actually pretty adorable there." says Alison.

"If you want to be dead, I can't force you to return here." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison.

"Bye, baby Alison." says Jessica as she smile and cry at the same time.

Alison's spirit break free from the computer and goes the afterlife again.

Everything on the computer get deleted and it's Alison who does that.

The next day, in the afterlife.

"Mom's trying tomove on now." says Alison. "It will take time, but I think she'll be able to let me go."

"Your mother is a wise woman. She'll eventually let you go, Alison." says Shadi.

"I believe so." says Alison.

"Does your friends wish to bring you back?" says Shadi.

"No, they respect my wish to remain here in this afterlife." says Alison.

"That's good. You have mature friends." says Shadi.

"Yeah, they are wise." says Alison.

"I agree." says Shadi.

"Cool." says Alison.

2 days later.

Jessica has had a gravestone for Alison placed in the Rosewood cemetery even though there is no physical body to bury.

Jessica goes down on her knees in front of Alison's grave and says "Alison, you're my little girl and I miss you so much. I wish you were still alive, but I'll accept that you no longer are. Have a good time in the afterlife, sweetie."

"Sweet mama, me will always remember you and I like you the way a daughter should like her mother. Honor the memory of me and remember all the nice things I've done and that I died like a hero, giving my life for a greater good." says Alison, as she appear in spirit form.

"Alison, I'll remember you as long as I can and I'm glad you were so noble to sacrifice yourself to destroy evil. If it was me, I might not have been brave enough to die a warrior's death the way you did." says Jessica.

"I did what I had to do. The bitch I was fighting against would have done crimes beyond imagination if no one had killed her. All I did was to save Earth from her." says Alison.

"Then I'm truly proud of you, sweetie little Alison." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison, all sweet and then disappear.

"Sleep well, my little girl." says Jessica and then walk s to her car, get in and drive home.

The next day.

Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria visit Alison's grave.

"Hi, ladies!" says Alison as she appear in spirit form.

"Ali..." says Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"Don't worry. I'm okay in the afterlife. Mr Shadi looks after me and even though I can't have sex there, it's still totally fine." says Alison.

"That's good." says Emily.

"Em, you're so sweet. I will always remember that and when you die I will be in the afterlife to greet you upon your arrival there. I hope that at first you get a nice wonderful life." says Alison.

"Ali, you will never be forgotten. I'm gonna honor your memory and make sure that people know what a good person you truly are...uh...was or...you know." says Emily.

"Cute. Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, we all miss you a lot, including your mom. She finds it kinda tough to move on, but she'll make it." says Hanna.

"Han, please take care of my mom. That actually goes for all of ya. I want you girls to stay on good terms with my mama. She needs you to remember that I was so much more than a sassy horny lil' bitch who only wanted sex and populaity." says Alison.

"We're aware of the fact that you were way more than a horny bitch, Ali. You were a strong noble girl and we'll remember you like that." says Aria.

"Aria, I'm glad you see the true me." says Alison.

"I absolutely do. As your best friends we know that your bitchy side was only an exterior and that you always held sweetness in your heart." says Aria.

"So nice to hear that." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Alison close her eyes and give blessing to her friends before she return to the afterlife.

Thanks to the blessing Alison gives them, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily will always have good luck for the rest of their life.

 **The End.**


End file.
